Let's Talk about sex baby!
by roughdimond2015
Summary: Just a short excert from My Wattpad account. I feel bad that the Wattpad readers are the only ones that got to enjoy some of my light dirty humor. It's just Quartet Night doing a light sex chat with Mai.
1. Chapter 1

**This was something I wanted to add in Dancing with the STARISH but it seemed kinda like a random dirty moment in our characters lives. At least now I can put it in this pile of random short Uta Pri fanfics.**

It was the afternoon and Mai was enjoying her free time with the guys. She was laying on one couch reading a and Ai sat on the other couch enjoying the peace. Lastly, Camus was sitting in a chair sipping over sweetened tea. But where is Reiji?

"Mai-chan!" The dancer quickly moved her legs out of the way before Reiji landed on them, when he jumped over the couch and landed on the cushion.

"Yes Reiji?" Her eyes never left the magazine and the other guys only glanced at him for a moment. By now they were use to his antics so not a lot of things phase them. Mai felt Reiji lift up one of legs and massage her foot. Good thing she chose to wear shorts.

He gently kissed up her leg, "I want you..." he murmured against her skin as he moved high and higher. It's been months since he had free time with her. Months since he last felt her body against his. Hell let's be real, its been months since he last had sex with her. His brown eyes glance at her shorts then they locked onto his target. However, before he had a change to kiss it, her hand got in the way.

"No Reiji," she said and went back to reading a saucy article in the women's magazine.

"But Mai, I'm horny!" He moved so he was laying on top of her.

"We really didn't need to know that, " Ranmaru muttered.

"No means no darling,"She said then set the magazine down to give him her full attention.

Reiji let's out a small groan and rested his head on her chest. "Fine." This may not be the kinda action he wanted but at least he can be close to her.

"Hmm..." She gently petted his brown hair and then she was hit with inspiration from her magazine. "How about instead of having sex... we just talk about it." The males in the room looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?" Camus said as he sets his tea down on the table.

"Yeah I'm serious," She sat up on the couch, causing Reiji to sit up as well. "We never really had a chance to actually talk about it. We always just ...do it."

"Guys don't talk about sex with girls." Ranmaru crossed his arms, "We just ask for it."

"As vulgar as he articulated it... Kurosaki is right. This is not a topic that ladies and gentlemen discuss to each other." Camus said

"Well now we're going to be discussing about it," She crossed her legs and looked around the room. "How are you ever going to know what I like?"

"She has a point. This might actually be easier to ask rather than play the guessing game," Ai said. For him it's not awkward, it will actually be like doing a scientific research on Mai herself.

"Wait a minute! I want to establish some rules of safety before we have this conversation," Reiji rare shows off his serious side in front of Mai so it captured her interest.

"Um okay what do you have in mind?" Mai asked.

"This should be a safe space so anything that is

said in this room stays between us..." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Also no shaming in any way shape or form," He said firmly. Everyone was thinking the same thing, Their Reiji has some stories to tell.

"Okay deal,"Mai said and even shook hands on it. "Now, where do you guy want to start off?" She asked them as she placed her hands in her lap.

"Who's your favorite to have in bed?" They all asked at the same time and the question caused her to sweatdrop.

"U-uh well... um I mean you guys are all equally talented because you are all unique." She hoped that would satisfy them but it didn't.

"You're not going to hurt anyone's feelings just tell us," Ranmaru said. If it's not him then he wants to improve but if he was her favorite he can rub it in Camus's face.

"Ah... um well I do like..." She mumbled out the name but Quartet Night didn't really catch that.

"Huh?"

"Natsuki okay! I like sleeping with Natsuki ."

"What?!" They expect Ren or Ai but they never guessed the tall Piyo loving blonde.

"Yes, he's encouraging, talkative, and fun." Mai played with a lock of her hair, "And the sweet ones are most of the time the most freakish in bed."

"Oh come on that's not true! I'm roommates with the most sweetest innocent guy in this building and I doubt he would do weird things." Reiji said then paused for a moment as he started to second guess himself. "Right?"

"Well yeah Otoya-kun is sweet and he LOOKS innocent but I bet if you check his Internet history you're going to find some crazy porn on there," Mai felt very sure of herself about her theory on sweet guys.

"Otoyan doesn't watch porn!" Reiji was on the defensive side.

"Have you ever checked?" Ai asked.

"Almost every young guy watches porn. That's like sex education studies for the final exam, " Ranmaru said.

"Okay we're getting off topic," Camus intervened.

"No we're still talking about sex," Camus narrowed his eyes at Mai and she lets out a nervous chuckle. "Well speaking of porn...what is or was your favorite to watch?"

"..." Silence filled room since no guy would want to share that kind of information with their girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm just going to put only ages 17+ can read this just to clear my consciousness. Personally I know it's not compared to others but this day in age we are being too raw or too sensitive.**

Mai sat there in shock after hearing everyone's preference in porn. She looked like she was about say something but nothing came out.

"Remember Mai, you promised no shaming," Ai said.

"Yeah but seriously you guys are twisted!" Mai brought her knees up to her chest.

"That counts as shaming!" Reiji said pointing a finger at her.

"Im just shocked; its not like I'm saying you shouldn't watch chicks with dicks or clown porn or veggies ...or plopping? " She was still seriously judging them in her mind though.

"Stop naming them out loud damn it!" Ranmaru wasn't sure whether or not STARISH was still in the building with them and the last thing he needs is for his juniors to know what kind of things he watched on the laptop.

"Okay okay moving on!" Mai thought about her next question, "Hm Is there anything you want me to improve on in our sex life?"

They guys quickly glanced at each other before silently agreeing, "Your head game."

The dancer's eyes widen and her face turned red, "You guys didn't even think about!"

"Mai-chan your great at every thing that involves using your body..." Reiji started.

"However, when you try things orally..." Camus turned his head away.

"It feels like we just stuck our dicks into a blender," Ranmaru bluntly finished.

"Too much teeth not enough tongue," Ai said.

She narrowed her green eyes, "Oh you guys have no room to talk when it comes to me using too much teeth," She stood up and pointed to the lower crotch of her shorts. "This is a clitoris not a chew toy!"

"Um should we be listening to this?" The group turned their heads and saw Syo and the rest of STARISH standing at the door with a blush on their faces.

"Get the hell out!" Mai yelled causing the group of on lookers to scramble to the nearest exit. "Ren...Natsuki,"The two that were called froze in place before they can even step foot out the exit, "Stay for a moment." The two walked over to the older group with confused looks on their faces. "On a scale of 1 to 10 how good is my head game?"

The two sweat dropped and avoided to make eye contact with her.

"I would say 1," Natsuki smiled softly, "Because you're always the number one girl in my eyes Mai-chan!"

Mai narrowed her eyes at him, "Natsuki 1 is the lowest score on the scale."

"Heh...heh ... but it's the first number..." At least Natsuki tried to express his opinion in a nice way.

"Ren what about you?" She looked to the strawberry blonde.

"Um...on a scale of 1 to 10 how good is my head game? That's easy 9." He thought he was able to avoid the question but Mai wasn't buying it for a second.

"That's not what I asked you," Mai placed her hands on hips.

"Baby you are good at everything that you do-"

Mai lost her patience, "Ren answer the damn question!"

"One okay! The headless horseman can give head better than you!" Everyone let out a gasp when they actually saw Ren loose his cool. He had a tiring day so the last thing he wanted to hear was Mai yelling but now she's not doing anything."...Uh oh..."

Mai stood there staring blankly at the wall.

"Ah great now look what you've done!" Ranmaru yelled. He has seen Mai be upset before but not to the point when she becomes a statue.

"Mai come on you know I didn't mean to snap at you like that," Ren walked up to her and tried to get her attention but she remain frozen. He held her shoulders and gently shook her, "Mai I'm sorry!" It's extremely rare to see Ren beg for forgiveness but seeing his dancer possibly broken because of him... it was necessary.

"So it is true... "Mai finally spoke, "I'm a horrible girlfriend!" She started to cry, "I..I can't even do o-one simple thing r-right! I'm going to lose you guy to a bunch of groupies!"

"Psh as if I would ever stoop so low," Camus said, "I would pick someone with elegance like a figure skater-"

Mai started to cry harder and everyone else narrowed their eyes at the Count, "Not helping Camus."

"Look Mai oral isn't everything and we're not going dump you because you're bad at it," Reiji said and Mai stopped crying.

"R-really?" She wiped her eyes.

"Really... we are not that superficial," Ren leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks guys," Mai took deep calming breaths then smiled a bit. "Wow I don't know where that burst of emotion came from... I'm usually more thick skinned than that."

"Maybe you're hungry," Natsuki said.

"Or maybe it's that special time of the month," Reiji suggested.

"No, it's not she missed that weeks ago, "Ai said casually and everyone stared at him with wide eyes. "What? I wanted to keep track for her."

"Ai what do you mean I missed my period?" Mai felt her heart raced.

"You missed it this month. I thought you knew so I didn't bother to tell you. Why what's wrong?" Ai tilted his head to the side.

"Someone go to the store and get me a pregnancy test this second !" Mai barked out orders and everyone but Ai scrambled out of the room and to one of the available cars.

 **The End**


End file.
